


waiting, commiserating

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Episode: s01e05 Moo Shu to Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Isabelle wait together while Magnus heals Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting, commiserating

**Author's Note:**

> title from blink-182's all the small things  
> woo, first clizzy fic ^.^

The drive to the warlock's is a complete blur for Clary, only distantly aware of herself freaking out and telling Luke he wasn't allowed to die. Someone says something about the wounds looking worse than they are, but Clary's pretty sure they're lying- Luke is a _werewolf_ wasn't he supposed to have magical healing powers or something? He definitely wasn't supposed to be fading in and out of consciousness, his breathing uneven. 

Alec and Isabelle are already at Magnus's when they pull up, Alec and Jace carrying Luke in with Simon trailing after them. Clary feels almost frozen, stiffly stepping out of the car. 

"C'mon," Isabelle says, gently taking her hand. All of the playfulness from earlier is gone, and it's hard to believe this day started with smiles and Isabelle taking her hand and bringing her somewhere too. 

"Magnus gave us free reign of his house while he's healing, we can wait in the living room." 

That snaps Clary out of it, "We're just supposed to sit around and do nothing while another person might die?" 

Isabelle's lips twitch down, "If Magnus Bane can't save him, there's definitely nothing we can do. C'mon." 

And Clary follows, trying not to think about how another person might die because of her. 

The lair is wildly different from the last time they were there, now swathed in deep jewel tones of red and purple and blue. It feels almost seductive, and Izzy's hand is more noticeable than before, warmer. 

"Here," Isabelle says, and they sink into the low plush purple couch with a dozen silky pillows. 

A low groan seeps through the doorway, and Clary's halfway up when Izzy lightly tugs her back down. 

"What are you doing? Luke's in pain!" 

"He's healing, and the fewer people that might distract Magnus, the better." 

"Right," Clary says, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll get this world one day." 

"Hey, you are still pretty new to it," Isabelle reassures her, making Clary smile. 

"Thanks- wait, where's Simon then?" 

A wry smile emerges, Izzy answering, "I think Jace wanted to talk to him about not knocking on downworlders' doors." 

"Oh," Clary says, feeling like a terrible friend. Maybe if she had explained things better... 

"Are you doing okay?" Clary asks, forcing herself not to dwell on past mistakes. 

Izzy's eyebrows furrow, "I haven't been harmed." 

"No, I mean," Clary starts, bringing her free hand over to clasp both of Izzy's hands. "with your mom. She said some pretty mean things." 

Izzy shrugs, but her face hardens, and Clary already wants to take it back. "If me being with a few big bad _downworlders_ keeps her from noticing Alec's... stuff, it's for the best." 

And Clary's heart falls at her tone, "But she's- she's still your mom." 

A new smile is on Izzy's face, self-deprecating and Clary wants to tear it down. "It's not like I'm doing anything I wouldn't for Alec's sake. She might love me, but she doesn't like who I am. I'm not going to pretend to be someone else to change that." 

Clary drops her hands, wrapping Isabelle up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she breathes into her dark hair. 

"It's not your fault," Izzy says, a crack in her voice that wasn't there before. Clary swallows, trying to push down her angry feelings and a brief fantasy of slapping Izzy's mother. 

“Well, she's missing out. You're really great. Like really,” Clary pauses, picking up a mischievous tone, “don't tell Jace or Alec, but you're obviously the better shadowhunter.” 

“What?” Izzy says, pulling back a bit to see her face, wearing a sincerely amused smile. “What do you mean?” 

Clary grins, “Your shoes! There's no way either of them could fight half as well in six inch stilettos. Ergo, you're better.” 

Izzy laughs quietly, and a rush of warmth flows through Clary's chest. Isabelle looks so beautiful in that moment, even more so than usual, and Clary wants to sketch it out over and over until she can never forget right now. 

Izzy's smile turns curious, and Clary only has a second to wonder what is on her own face. “You look like you want to kiss me.” 

A nearly silent, “Oh,” passes her lips without permission, and Clary doesn't know what to say. Clary dry swallows, but Izzy speaks again before she comes even close to picking out the right mix of apology and can we still be friends pleading. 

“Don't worry, most people want to kiss me. You just know me so,” Izzy trails off a bit, the ugly smile from earlier coming back. “So, you know it's a bad idea unlike them.” 

“What? No- I thought you- I don't think it's a bad idea.” 

Izzy still looks skeptical, and before Clary can second guess herself, she leans in and kisses her. Isabelle is still underneath her lips, and Clary's never done this before- kissing Simon at eight definitely doesn't count- but she's pretty sure Izzy is supposed to be moving or something. 

With a darker flush, Clary pulls away, keeping her eyes shut. Oh god, she totally fucked it up, she totally-

Izzy's lips are on hers, Izzy's hands in her hair, and Clary's eyes pop open in surprise. And then they flutter closed, and she kisses Izzy back. 

(A very amused Magnus interrupts them a half hour later, saying Luke is going to be okay.)


End file.
